Misery Loves Company
by bakaboy13
Summary: Negi and some of the gang go to China,on a rumor that his father was there. Everything goes ok until they reach Jusenkyo, where they meet a matial artist. When Negi gets the same curse as our favorite pigtailed matial artist,things will go crazy and wild!
1. Two Curses are Worse then One

_**Misery Loves Company**_

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu. If I owned them do you think I would be writing fanfics? Hell,I would be stinking rich,and try to continue on with the Ranma 1/2 series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Curses are Worse than One**

A small girl is walking down an empty street followed by her taller companion. The taller girl is trying to stop her smaller companion to calm down.

"I can't believe that little brat left to look for his father in China of all places! He should know the information is false!" shouted the small girl

"Calm down mistress, he heard the information from the headmaster so it should be credible" said the tall girl with an emotionless face.

"Quiet Chachamaru, he made me go through the trouble of making him my apprentice and decides to just leave! The nerve of him..."

"Master if you don't want to be alone, why don't you ask him to stay?"

"What! I don't need him here, he's just an annoyance."

"Then why are you blushing mistresses?"

As the young girl was about to make a retort, when someone from behind her interrupted her.

"Long time, no see Evangeline-san." greeted the man. A mask hid his face, but one could tell that he was an older fellow.

"Oh, your here." bluntly stated Evangeline.

"Now, now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Fine 'Hello asshole.' Is that better?"

The old man chuckled to himself. "Still as fiery as ever I see."

"Yeah, yeah now, why are you here." impatiently said Evangeline

Ah yes, I almost forgot." The old man bowed. "I would like to offer a chance to join me." the old man raised his head and smiled at this.

"There no way in hell I'm joining you in one of your stupid plans!"

At that he frowned. "That's to bad," he reaches into his pocket "because you're helping whether want to or not."

--------------------------

"So, Negi, why do think your father would be in China?" questioned a red haired girl with pigtails.

"According to the headmaster, he was interested in a place called 'Junsenkyo' for some reason..." the young boy named Negi replied.

Suddenly, a white ermine jumped onto Negi's shoulder.

"Yes it is odd, I don't recall him visiting China but why would the dean lie to us still, something doesn't add up, so stay on your toes Aniki."

"I will Chaomo-kun. So, what do you think Asuna-san?" asked Negi.

"Well..." said the red haired girl, " I don't know much about your father, but it's our only lead so..."

A brown haired girl spoke up.

"I think that it's true because why would grandfather tell us if it wasn't?"

"That's true, Konoka-san" said Negi.

"But ojou-sama," interrupted a black haired girl, "why did you decide to go with? It's to dangerous for you"

"Aw, See-chan, even Nodoka-san is going." said Konoka, motioning to the last girl of the group. She had violet hair with bangs that covered her eyes.

"I-I just wanted to get to know about Negi-sensei better..."said Nodoka to no one in particular.

"It's her choice if she wants to come, Setsuna-san." said Asuna.

Setsuna sighed in defeat."Fine."

"Well are we going to stand at the airport all day or are we going to go to China?" asked Negi and at that they boarded the plane.

------------------------

A black haired boy with a pigtail is seen walking is seen walking away from the beach dripping water as he walks.

"Geez pops, did we have to swim here, I mean we could have taken a boat." complained the boy

"Consider it a warm up for what lies ahead boy." stated the man.

"You were too cheap to buy tickets is what you mean." said Ranma as he rolled his eyes.

"One first needs money to be cheap with it."

"Great, but what made you decided to come here anyway?"

His father then held up a book. "I was sent this book on training grounds and the 'Junsenkyo' training grounds are the most dangerous."

"So, we're trusting a book sent to you by someone we don't know in a language we can't read about a training ground we know nothing about in a place we've never been?"

"That sounds about right." nodded his father.

"This isn't going to end well..." said Ranma with a sigh.

"Enough complaining boy, lets get going." motioned his father for them to leave.

--------------------

The group of girls and Negi arrive in China and are departing.

"Wow, this is my first time out of Japan." stated Asuna.

"Ours too." Replied everyone except two.

"Never thought we'd would come back here huh Chamo-kun?" said Negi slightly shivering.

"Y-Yeah Aniki." Said Chamo as he relived that memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Aniki, how about we try driving Takamichi's car and pick up some chicks." Said Chamo._

"_But won't he get mad if we take it?" he had seen what Takamichi could do to someone if they so much as scratched his precious Viper._

"_C'mon Aniki, what the worst that can happen."_

"_But still…"_

"_We'll just bring it back before he notices."_

_Well… okay, but only for a little while."_

"_Yay! Okay Aniki, I'll work the pedal and you steer."_

_30 seconds, 8 mailboxes, 3 street lamps, and 1 house wall later…_

"_Wow, Aniki, Takamichi going to kill you."_

"_Me?! You're the one who said we should drive!"_

"_Yes, but you were the one steering the car."_

"_You wouldn't hit the brake when I said stop!" Just then, a voice came from behind._

"_Negi… what happened to my car?" growled Takamichi_

"_Wahhh! I don't want to die yet!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"I still have nightmares about that." Said Negi.

"Hey Negi, get the lead out!" yelled Asuna from far ahead.

"Coming Asuna-san!" Negi yelled as he ran towards them

"So Negi, whats so special about this Junsenkyo place anway?" asked Asuna.

"Well according to what I read, it was a training ground years ago but now it no longer used because it was so dangerous."

"What was so dangerous about it?" asked Konoka

"All the book said was that you won't leave the the same person."

"That does sound dangerous..." said Setsuna

"Well, it's not like we're going to use it." said Negi

"Thats true, Aniki." replied Chamo

"Still, I want to find out why my father was interested in it so we might have to find out more about it from a native." said Negi.

"Yes, but we don't know how to speak Chinese, so it might be a problem."

"Hmmm, I guess we could always get a translator." offered Asuna

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Lets ask that guy if he knows a of a translator." offered Negi

"Escuse me sir, do you know a traslator we could.." asked Negi when the guy interupts by screaming"YOU NO WANT TRANSLATOR, YOU WANT HOTPOCKET!"(1)

"Oh god,its that crazy hotpocket guy off the chinese commercials!" Negi yells as he starts running. Unfortunatley,the guy starts following him and says "YOU NO WANT RUN AWAY, YOU WANT HOTPOCKET!"

"Asuna, help me! He trying to get me to eat those crappy hotpockets!" Yelled Negi as he ran away.

"You mean those things that give you diarrhea?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, now help me!" sreamed Negi (Cue Benny Hill music)

This goes on for a few minuites until Asuna hits the hotpocket guy with one of her deadly kicks.

"YOU WANT...HOtpockets..." and he passed out

"Finally, glad thats over." said Negi with a sigh,

"Yeah. What was with that guy anway?" asked Asuna

"He was obbsesed with something no one likes, so it's no wonder he went insane." answered Setsuna

"How can someone be obbsesed with something that bad?" asked Konoka

"He likes diarhea?" asnswered Negi

"Anyway, lets get going to the training ground." offered Asuna and so they set out.

27 minutes later...

"So is this the Junsenkyo place?" asked Konoka

"A-Acorrding to the map it is." answered Nodoka

"All I see is a bunch of springs and a bunch of bamboo poles." pointed out Asuna

"Lets go see what we can find." said Negi as they walked towards the springs. Negi stops to inspect one.

"They seem normal enough..." says Negi when he a sound from behind.

"Huh, what the?! is all he heard before a boy hit him from behind and into the spring.

When he surfaced he felt different, like his chest was slightly bigger and something was missing. When he looked to his left he saw a red haired girl. Hadn't a boy knocked him in the spring?

"What the hell!" spat the girl as she noticed her breast.

Something was definally wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Look it up on the guy actually did something like this.

Pre-readers: Ranmagirl14

First attempt at a fanfic,and also had help making it with Ranmagirl14. Criticism is welcome,and all flames will be used to light fireworks to shoot at my enemies(including the flamers themselves)

I'll try to update every week if I can, thinking up stuff is hard when you get home from work.

So hit the review button already OO


	2. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in both Negima and Ranma. Sorry for the late update, my computer had troubles, so I couldn't update. I should update every few days now.

**From Bad to Worse**

"What the hell happened to pop?" thought Ranma, as he surfaced "Huh? When did I get boobs?!"

"Umm..., what happened to the boy that knocked me in?" said a younger girl next to Ranma.

"What do you mean what happened to that boy?" said Ranma, when suddenly a Chinese man interrupted him.

"You both fall in spring of drowned girl. Those that fall in take form of girl" he said.

"What!" yelled both at the same time.

"Is there anyway to cure it?!" asked Negi.

"Only spring of drowned man, but that dry up years ago."

"So Negi, you're a girl now?" asked Asuna after recovering from what had happened.

"I guess so..." she said sitting now down, then suddenly stood back up.

"This is all your fault!" she said pointing to Ranma. "If you hadn't pushed me in, I'd still be a boy!"

"My fault?! I got kicked in by pop!" said Ranma pointing at a panda.

"Yeah, like a panda kicked you in!" shouted Negi.

"Actually, I did" read the sign the panda was holding up, which was followed by an awkward silence.

"Holy crap, that panda can write!" shouted Asuna.

The panda flipped the sign over. "Its not 'that panda', its Genma." the sign read.

"What happened to him?" asked Negi.

"He fall in spring of drowned panda." answered the guide.

"Aww, look how cute Negi-chan is!" said Konoka, hugging Negi-'chan'.

"Well aniki, or should I say aneue, you do make a cute girl. If only you were a little older..." said Chamo.

"Quiet Chamo-kun, or I'll turn you into something worse than an ermine" said Negi, and then turned towards Ranma "Hello my name is Negi Springfield, what's yours?" he said, extending a hand.

"Ranma Saotome." said Ranma, accepting the handshake.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you here?" asked Negi.

"Pop got a book about training grounds of China, and this one was the most interesting. How about you?"

"I was given information that my father had been here looking for something." said Negi.

"Was his name Nagi?" asked the guide.

"Y-yes! How did you know?!" asked Negi.

"Well, you look a lot like him." said the Chinese guide.

"What did he do here?" asked Negi, eager to find out more on his father.

"He and his friend hired me to show them Jusenkyo 10 years ago, and both fell in different springs on accident." replied the Chinese man

"Which spring did my father fall in."? Negi asked quickly.

"Coincidentally, he also fall in spring of drowned girl." the guide said, suppressing a laugh.

Negi pondered for a moment, then realized something. "Of course!" shouted Negi.

"Of course what?" asked Asuna.

"Y'now how they considered my father dead because they couldn't find him." "Yes" said Setsuna. "What if they couldn't find him because he was a she! They were looking for a man, but because of the curse, he looked like a woman." Negi replied.

"That explains why he was considered dead, but why didn't he tell them he was alive?" asked Konoka.

"Probably because he thought it would be easier to move with people thinking he was dead, right Negi-sensei?" asked Setsuna.

"Right. It also explains why he never came back to Wales. Too many people would tell it's him, even as a woman, and his enemies would try to use me to get to him." said Negi. "Excuse me sir, but who was the person traveling with him?" Negi asked the Chinese man.

"He never gave name and his face was hidden by a mask. After they fall in spring, he argued who's fault it was and left" answered the Chinese man.

"Hmm..., and what did my father do after that?" asked Negi.

"He wander around China for while look for something, then after about 4 years said there was an emergency and disappeared." said the Chinese guide.

"T-That was when Negi-sensei was attacked by those demons." said Nodoka.

"It explains everything except why he came here" said Negi.

"and where he has been the last 6 years" added Asuna

"Did my father find anything here?" asked Negi

"No, he say before he disappear that maybe 'it' in Japan all along" answered the Chinese guide

"Did he say what it was?" Setsuna inquired

"He say, when I asked him, that it takes away the greatest gift that god gave us, our free-will." the Chinese man explained.

"My father was probably trying to get it before someone else did. Some thing that takes away what makes a person human would be devastating in the wrong hands." said Negi, deep in thought.

"What now Negi?" asked Asuna

"We should head back to Japan and ask the headmaster what he knows about this. Anyways, I doubt we'll find anything when my father didn't."

"But Negi-sensei, what about your class? Won't that cause problems with you being a girl now?" asked Nodoka.

"You're a teacher?" asked Ranma

"I was until now! They'll fire me for sure!" shouted Negi, when the guide spoke up.

"If you are splashed with warm water you will change back." when he was suddenly interrupted

"Really?!" shouted both Negi and Ranma.

"But...if splashed with cold water, you become girl again. That includes rain too." finished the guide.

"Still, better than being a girl forever." pointed out Ranma

"Maybe Grandfather has a way to fix it." suggested Konoka

"He does know a lot about curses." said Negi

"Hey Negi" asked Ranma

"Yes?" asked Negi

"Does the school you're at have people as strong as you there?" questioned Ranma

"What tells you I'm strong?" says Negi

"I can feel it coming off you in waves." stated Ranma

"Well to answer your question, yes there are people as strong and stronger than me there." Negi said

"Then I'm coming with you." said Ranma, folding his arms.

"What!? But we still have training to do in China" read Genma's sign.

"First, if there's a way to get rid of the curse, I'm taking it. Second, if there are a lot of strong people there, than that should be good for training. " said Ranma.

"It's fine with me if you come with us" Negi said.

"Well, lets head back to town and find a place to stay for the night." said Setsuna.

**Back in town**

"So me and Negi share a room, you and Konoka share one, and Setsuna and Nodoka share the last room, right?" asked Ranma

"Right, oh, and the men's baths are through that door and the women's is across from it, so no peeking." warned Asuna.

"I know, I know. I'm not a pervert!" shouted Ranma, getting everyone's attention.

"Err..."Ranma said quietly.

"Umm...Asuna-san, won't it look weird for us to go in there looking like girls." asked a worried Negi.

"It's still kind of early, so I doubt anyone will be in there." said Asuna

"See you later Negi-chan, Ranma-chan" said Konoka, as she left.

"I wish she wouldn't use 'chan'." thought Negi and Ranma

"Well, shall we?" asked Ranma

"Ladies first" Negi said, grinning

"Hey, that's not funny." said Ranma, glaring

"But, it is true." added Negi, laughing

"Grr...lets just go in." said Ranma, walking in.

Both undressed and head towards the bath.

"Wow, this curse is weird. It's like being a different person." said Negi, looking at his female form.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to. That headmaster guy, can he really help us?" asked Ranma

"Well, there are no guaranties, but he should know a way to help us somehow." answered Negi

"Yeah, but it gives us hope. Now lets change back, I'm tired of being a girl." Ranma said, as she jumped into the bath, causing a loud thud.

"You forgot that the bath isn't very deep, huh." smirked Negi, as she got in the bath.

"Ouch...yea well, I was in a hurry." said Ranma, now with a large bump on his head.

"It's your own fault." said Negi, while he started to relax.

After a long silence, Ranma started to make small talk.

"So Negi, what's it like being a teacher?" asked Ranma

"Well, it's hard having to plan lessons and grade papers, but the students are a lot of fun to know." replied Negi

Things were quiet again until Negi, bored, remembered something.

"Hey Ranma, have you seen Chamo-kun?!" asked Negi, when a scream came from the women's bath.

"Ask a question, get an answer." chuckled Ranma.

"We need to get him before Asuna-san kills him." said Negi, getting up and putting a towel on his waist.

"No way, I don't want to die yet!" exclaimed Ranma.

"C'mon, I need help to catch him and you owe me for knocking me into the spring." wined Negi.

"Fine, but we better change into girls so the other guest don't get suspicious." grumbled Ranma.

After changing into girls again, they closed their eyes and walked into the women's bath.

"Asuna-san, where's Chamo-kun!?" asked Negi

"That damn ermine is dashing around and stealing our towels!" said Asuna, too furious with Chamo to yell at Negi and Ranma.

"Everyone, cover up so we can catch him." stated Ranma

"I'll help." said both Asuna and Setsuna, since they were the only ones with towels.

"Ranma and Setsuna head for the exit and block it off while Asuna-san and I chase him that way." said Negi.

All did as they were told and the plan was put in action. Negi and Asuna chased Champ around the pool, but they didn't notice that this was what he wanted until it was to late.

"Oh crap! He's got a removable showerhead!" yelled Negi, as he was hit with hot water.

Because they both were running, Negi and Asuna slid on the water and into a wall, falling to the floor. Chamo then aimed for Ranma and sprayed him before he could react.

"Shit!" was all Ranma said as he was sprayed. He then noticed that his towel was too small and fell off. In a motion, he tried to grab it, only to miss and knock Setsuna down and land on top of her.

"Is this a good or bad situation?" thought Ranma, when Setsuna held up a card and said "Adeat" causing it to turn into dagger.

"Yup, it's defiantly a bad one" thought Ranma as he grabbed his towel and did what any man, in a sense, in his situation would do...RUN LIKE HELL.

"It's not my fault I slipped, its the hamsters!" said Ranma, fleeing for his life.

"Who are you calling a hamster!?" yelled Chamo, on a running Negi's shoulder.

"What did you do Negi?!" asked a running Ranma

"Asuna-san thinks it's my fault that Chamo-kun is so perverted!" said Negi, trying to keep ahead of their pursuers.

"Is everyone you know have anger issues?" questioned Ranma

"I think Asuna-san is rubbing off on Setsuna-san, because she's normally calm. Uh oh, run faster, they're gaining on us!" shouted Negi

"Quick into our room." yelled Chamo as they dashed in and locked the door. "Good thing they don't have paper doors at this hotel. "said Chamo, sighing.

"Now back to the matter at hand...this is all your fault, you perverted hamster!" yelled Ranma

"Hey! I said I'm not a hamster!" yelled Chamo.

"But you are perverted! "said Negi, agreeing with Ranma

"Ok, I will agree with you on that one" replied Chamo.

"Damn Negi, how often does this happen?" asked Ranma.

"On a daily basis, I still can't understand how I've lived this long" Negi told him.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, you're life might end any day now." joked Ranma

"Hopefully, they calm down by morning, right aniki?" said Chamo

"I hope you're fight Chamo-kun." said Negi, getting in bed.

"Night. "said Negi, with Ranma and Chamo also saying good night,

"Man" thought Ranma," I know those girls for one day and already one of them wants me dead. I hope the class isn't this bad, or I'll be killed by midterms." he smirked "Well, at least I'll get practice on running."

Thanks for reading and of course, please review. The third chapter will be up by the weekend.


	3. Adding Insult to Injury

Disclaimer:Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu. Seriously if they belonged to us we'd be stinking rich, and we would probably make an Anime out of this

CH.3 Adding Insult to Injury

"Wake up you morons, or we'll be late for the flight" yelled Asuna, banging on the door.

"Huh, morning already? Hey Ranma-san,time to get up"said Negi, poking Ranma.

"But I want a Gameboy ,Santa-san!" yelled Ranma,bolting up and knocking Negi backwards.

"The hell were you dreaming about?" said Negi,getting back up

"Uh...some things are better left un-said." replied Ranma

"Whatever, any way, it's time to go" said Negi.

"Go where?" asked Ranma.

"Back to Japan of course" said Negi.

-------------------------------------------

**At the airport**

---------------------------------------------

"Okay, our flight is in 7 minutes at Gate12."said Negi.

"Hey Negi,what am I supposed to do?"asked Ranma.

"About what" replied a confused Negi

"I don't have any money to buy a plane ticket." said Ranma.

"Well..."started Negi,when he was interupted by a familiar chinese student.

"Negi-bozu, is that you?"asked Ku Fei,cheerful as always.

"Master Ku,what are you doing here!" said Negi,surprised to see her.

"I came to visit my parents, what about you Negi-kun?" said Ku Fei.

"We came here on a rumor about my father. I wish I knew that you were coming here, because we needed a translator." responded Negi

"Hey Negi, who is this girl?"asked Ranma.

"She's one of my students. Her name is..."said Negi,when Ku finished for him.

"Ku Fei, nice to meet you..."said Ku.

"Ranma Saotome" Ranma responded.

"So Ranma-san, how did you meet Negi-kun?" asked Ku

"It's a long story. Anyways, Negi, how am I going to get to Japan without a ticket?" asked Ranma

"You could always ride on top of the plane like me." answered Ku.

"Isn't that really dangerous?"asked Negi

"Only if you're weak."said Ku, when a message went over the intercom.

"Flight 117 to Mahoura City is now boarding at Gate12."

"Well, thats our flight. C'mon Ranma-san, we use the emergency exit." said Ku

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end with me in a lot of pain." thought Ranma,as he followed.

**15 minutes into the flight.**

"This isn't to bad,huh Ranma-san?" asked Ku.

"Beats swimming."Ranmareplied, smirking

"There's only one problem about doing this though. Speaking of which, here it comes." said Ku

"Huh!" said Ranma looking forward.

Ahead of them was a large flock of ducks flying their way.

"Ow!Ouch!Ahh! Son-of-a! My eyes!" screamed Ranma, as the ducks flew at him.

"Huh?"said Negi, looking up from his book.

"Something wrong Sensei?"asked Nodoka.

"I thought I heard someone yelling."replied Negi.

An anouncement then went over the intercom.

"We will be heading into a storm, so please stay in your seats please." said a flight attendant.

"Damn it!" came a muffled voice from above.

"There it goes again." said Negi,looking around.

"I don't hear anything."said Asuna

"Guess it was my imagination..."said Negi, returning to his book.

**After the flight...**

"Well that was boring." said Asuna, stretching after sitting for so long.

"I wonder if Ranma-san and Master Ku are alright." said Negi, looking around for them.

"I'm fine, Negi-bozu, but I think Ranma-san isn't doing too well."answered Ku-Fei,coming in the airport, followed by a female Ranma, covered in scratches, bruises, and slightly burnt.

"What in the world happened." asked a worried Konoka.

"First, a flock of ducks flew at me,with one of them wearing cleats! I mean why would a duck wear cleats" Ranma told them.

"Second, when we went through that storm, it started hailing! Last, you know how they say lightning never strikes the same place twice? Well thats a bunch of bullshit, I got struck four times!" yelled Ranma.

"Is that why your hair is on fire?"asked Asuna,pointing at Ranma's now smoking hair.

"It caught on fire again!?"said Ranma, trying to pat it out.

"How many curses to you have on you!"asked Setsuna.

"Well...including this one, that makes it three. The first one was put on me by Pop, because I 'accidently' pushed him into the women's bath-house. The second one was from a preist, when we ate the offerings and drank the holy water." said Ranma, shuttering while remembering what happened.

"What kind of preist puts curses on someone?" asked Setsuna, having been around a preist with Mana.

"A satanic one? Anyways, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean the food tasted horrible and gave me diarrhea. Also, the holy water made my pee burn, so I don't see how it's holy."answered Ranma.

"Um...why did you have to say the last two parts with such detail"said a disgusted Asuna.

"Because pain isn't as bad if you share it with other people."laughed Ranma

"Ahh Ranma-san, I've been meaning to ask you, how come your a girl now?" asked Ku.

"Well...I kind of fell in the spring of drowned girl." answered Ranma.

"Oh, just like crazy Uncle H.P.G, who fall in spring of obsessed man."said Ku.

"What is he obsessed about?" asked Negi.

"Hotpockets." answered Ku.

"Oh god no! Your related to that crazy man?"shouted Negi, slightly twitching.

"You've met my uncle?" asked Ku.

"He tried to get us to eat hotpockets when we asked for a translator." said Nodoka.

"How do you put up with him?"asked Negi.

"With this."said Ku, holding up a tazer.

"R-Really? I guess use what works." said Negi.

"From what I've seen...most of your student must really screwed up." said Ranma.

"Actually, this isn't as bad as some of the things that have happened." said Negi.

"Please keep those stories to yourself."said a rather disturbed Ranma.

"Hey guys, why are we talking here instead of going to see my grandfather?" pointed out Konoka.

"Oh yeah, thats why we came back sooner." said Negi.

---------------------------------------------------------

**On the train to Mahoura Academy...**

----------------------------------------------------------

"So Negi,whats your school like?" asked Ranma.

"It looks kind of like a city itself but the most noticible thing is the World-Tree." said Negi, when he was interupted.

"There's also Library Island." said Asuna

"Plus the dorms!" added Konoka

"And most important, the classrooms and offices." finished Setsuna.

"Sounds like an interesting place." said Ranma as an intercom made an announcement.

"Now arriving at Mahora Distric." said the announcer.

"Why don't you just find out for yourself." said Ku, motioning her to leave.

As Ranma stepped out she was immediatly struck with awe at what she saw. In front of her was a large building that looked like it was for an expensive college. A little distance away was the dorms that looked like several thousand people could stay there with it being one person per room. Looking around she noticed a large tree that, even from this distance, was unbelievebly huge.

"This is amazing..."said a shocked Ranma.

"We'll show you around after we see the headmaster." said Negi,pointing to the main building.

As they were walking down the hall to the headmaster's office when someone yelled out.

"Negi-kun"called out a familar voice.

"Takamachi!" said Negi,happy to see his older friend.

"Someone you know?"asked Ranma.

"He's the person who taught me the basics of combat and Japanese. He was also the one who taught my class before I got here." said Negi

"So Negi-kun, back from China already?" Hmm?" said Takamachi, noticing the pigtailed girl beside Negi. "Is she a new friend?" Takamachi asked.

"Her name is Ranma Saotome and she's here for the same reason I am. We'll explain, when we tell the headmaster about what happened." said Negi, turning to knock the door to the Dean's office.

Knock,Knock.

"Come in." came the voice of an elderly man.

As they stepped in the dean smiled and greeted them warmly.

"Ah, Negi-kun, nice to see you back. Did you find the information you wanted? It seems that bought someone back with you." said the Dean.

"We did find info on why my father was in China and why he disappeared."said Negi.

"Thats good but first, who is that young lady behind you?"said the Dean,twiddleing his beard.

"Her name is Ranma Saotome and she's actually a boy."said Negi.

"Come now, I know that I'm going senile but I think I can tell the diffrence between a boy and a girl." chuckled the old man.

"Actually, it's true." said Ranma and she explained what happened.

"Ah, so I'm not going crazy." said the Dean.

"I wouldn't go that far Grandpa."said Konoka.

"Hey! So, as we were saying before, what did your father go to China for." said the Dean.

"Well, when we asked the man who was his guide, he was looking for an important artifact. As for why he was considered dead, was because he is now a woman." explained Negi

"..."

"Please tell me he also fell in the spring."said the Dean when Ranma interupted.

"He did, now will you please tell me you know to rid me of this curse." said Ranma

"Hmmm" said the old man,pondering for a few seconds before saying "nope, I got nothing."

"So I came out here for nothing!" yelled a pissed off Ranma.

"Now I didn't so I couldn't cure it, I just don't know how. If you give me time, I'm sure I'll come up with something." said the Dean,smiling.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" asked Ranma

"Why not attend Negi-sensei's class?" offered the Dean.

"But it's an all girl school!" complained Ranma.

"You are a girl, in a sense."pointed out Asuna.

"Then it's settled, Ranma-chan will be joining class 3-A." announced the Dean.

"Man, this sucks!"thought Ranma,as they left "Maybe I should have stayed with Pop. Nah, he probably would have tried to make me marry someone for free stuff again."

"Wait, Negi-kun!" called the Dean. "Since we don't want word of Ranma-chan's condition out, she'll be staying with you."

"What?" yelled Asuna. "You are not pinning anymore people off on me."

"Do you know of a better idea, Asuna-chan?" inquired the Dean.

"What about Setsuna or Ku-Fei, hell even Nodoka!" yelled Asuna

"Neither Setsuna-chan's nor Ku-Fei-chan's roomates know about the curse and I want to keep it that way. Also, I don't think Nodoka-chan would like to have Ranma-chan with Haru-chan hanging around all the time." spoke the old man as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Tch! Fine!" agreed Asuna as she stomped away.

"Asuna!" yelled Konoka as she went after Asuna.

"Hey Negi, why does she hate me so much?" asked Ranma.

"She'll get over it, Ranma" said Setsuna. "Anyway, we'll need to get you a school uniform."

"But I don't have any money." said Ranma.

"Have Negi-kun treat you." suggested Takamachi.

"Ehh! B-But I..."stuttered Negi as Takamachi grabbed his shoulder.

"Here, I'll show you to the school store" laughed Takamachi,dragging Negi behind him.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is normal."thought Ranma as he followed them.

"So,anyway, what kind of uniform does this school have?" asked Ranma,since he hadn't seen any students around.

"A dress shirt and tie with a jacket over that. Also, a skirt for the bottom." stated Setsuna,when Ranma stopped.

"What was that last part?" asked Ranma

"A skirt for the bottom." repeated Setsuna.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ranma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakaboy13's comments

Wow this sure did take a long time to get typed up. It would have probably taken longer if Ranmagirl14 hadn't helped me type it up. I had planned on making it longer but I always wanted to do a cliff hanger. The next chapter is almost done so it should be up in a few days. Oh, and I found it funny that as soon as I put the hot pocket guy in the story, the comercial comes on TV.

RanmaGirl14's comments

hehe,sorry it took so long to type. The only time I ever had was around midnight, and its hard for me to stay still sometimes. One reason its now finished is money from said person above . I promise I'll get the next chapter does as soon as possible, that and Bakaboy said he'll pay me if I get it done fast this time. (yay for leaching of off best friends) Well most of you reader will never guess what will come out of our minds next. Please comment, and know that all flames will be used to destroy Bakaboy's EVIL dog when we get the chance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter...**...Will Ranma wear a skirt? What will happen when they go shopping in town? Is there a connection between Ranma and a student? Why are we talking in questions? Find out next time on Misery Loves Company------Chapter.4:Murphy's Law. See you soon


	4. Murphy's Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Negima. How many times do I have to say this for you to understand?  
Chapter 4: Murphy's Law "Oh no, I am not wearing a skirt!■ yelled Ranma, waving his arms around.  
⌠It's part of the uniform, so you have to wear it.■ said Setsuna.  
⌠Shouldn't Ranma also get new underwear for when she's a girl?■ added Nodoka.  
⌠What! No my old underwear is fine.■ yelled Ranma.  
⌠But it will look suspicious when you wear a skirt.■ pointed out Setsuna.  
⌠B-But I...■ started Ranma when Takamichi yelled.  
⌠Hey why did you stop, the shop is right here?■ ⌠Coming!■ yelled everyone as they ran to catch-up.  
⌠Maybe I should have stayed with Pop.■ mumbled Ranma, afraid of what lay before her.  
-  
Meanwhile in China.  
-  
We find a panda and a Chinese man are being chased by an angry mob, complete with torches and pitchforks.  
"Why did sir have to eat entire winter food supply for village!" yelled the translator as he ran for his life.  
"How was I supposed to know they were the angry mob type?" read Genma's sign.  
-  
Back in Japan.  
-  
"He's probably doing valuable training." sighed Ranma.  
"Hurry up Ranma!" yelled Negi.  
"Aww man, what an I supposed to do?" said Ranma "Leave their asses!" yelled a small but strong voice from her left shoulder. When Ranma looked he saw a miniature devil version of her boy form.  
"Oh, don't tell..." said Ranma, slapping her forehead.  
"No, they were nice enough to help you, so you should accept their kindness." said a mini angel version of her girl self on her right shoulder.  
"Nice or not, panties on a boy is creepy." said the devil.  
"I'm with him." agreed Ranma.  
\"You'll only wear them when your a girl." said the angel.  
"Yes, but 'she' was originally a 'he'." said the devil.  
Ranma looked over to the angel to see what she would say only to notice that she was gone.  
"Hey, did you know where she went?" asked Ranma looking over to the devil only to be shocked by what she saw. The 'angel' had taken a harp and smashed it over the devil's head, knocking him unconscious.  
"What are you looking at?" yelled the angel holding up a spare harp threateningly, "You want some too"  
"If you're the good part of my mind, I don't have much hope, do I?" asked Ranma "Probably not." shrugged the angel.  
"Are you from my imagination or have I gone insane?" asked Ranma even though she knew the answer.  
"A little of both. Want me to prove it"  
"I guess"  
Meanwhile, Negi and company had been watching this scene take place.  
"She does know that she's talking to nothing?" asked Setsuna.  
"No, no, not cats! Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Ranma running around in circles, swatting at nothing.  
"Now she's screaming about cats." said Negi, shaking his head.  
"Maybe she has Ailurophobe(1)." offered Nodoka.  
"You seem to attract an odd crowed, huh Negi-kun?" said Takimchi.  
"At least she doesn't▓t act like some of them." mumbled Negi.  
"Did you say something Negi-sensei?" asked Nodoka.  
"Not a thing. Now, shall we stop Ranma-san before she hurts herself"  
After grabbing Ranma before she jumped out a window, they headed for the shop.  
"No, they'll get me! Let go!" shouted Ranma struggling to escape.  
"Get a hold of yourself! There are no cats!" yelled Setsuna, slapping Ranma back to her senses.  
"Wha-? Where am I." asked Ranma, dazed.  
"You're at the school store to get a school to get you a uniform." explained Negi "Now go ask the cashier for one"  
Cursing his luck, Ranma walked up to the cash register. "Excuse me, I'm a new student here and I was wondering if I could purchase a uniform"  
"Sure it's no problem. What size do you need?" asked the their fellow student with a smile.  
"Um..., hold on." said Ranma, walking back to the group. "She says she needs my size to get my uniform"  
"Okay, I'll see if I can get a tape measure from her." said Setsuna, walking over to the register "Can I borrow your measuring tape"  
⌠Sure it▓s okay.■ answered the girl reaching in a drawer and pulled out a measuring tape.  
⌠Thanks.■ smiled Setsuna taking the tape and started to measure. After a few minutes she turned back to the cashier. ⌠We need a medium shirt and jacket with a size 10 skirt.■ ⌠Not a problem. Be back in a second.■ Said the girl, heading to the back.  
⌠Also, do you sell underwear?■ ⌠No, we don▓t, sorry.■ Said the girl, shaking her head.  
⌠Aww, that▓s to bad. I guess I▓ll just have to wear my old underwear.■ Said Ranma, smiling.  
⌠We could go to one of the stores in town.■ offered Nodoka.  
⌠Yeah that▓s a good idea.■ grinned Negi ⌠Damn. I▓ll get him back when he sleeps.■ Thought Ranma as the cashier came back with the uniform.  
⌠Here▓s your uniform.■ Said the girl, handing it over to Ranma.  
⌠Thanks■ said Ranma, putting on a fake smile while accepting it.  
⌠You should try it on to make sure it fits.■ Said Setsuna.  
"Fine. Um, excuse me, do you have a fitting room I can try this on in"  
"We have a bathroom, is that close enough?" asked the cashier "It's fine, be back in a minute guys." said Ranma as she headed to the back with the girl.  
"So, Chamo-kun, why have you been so quiet lately?" asked Negi, looking at his furry little companion.  
"Hmm, so you noticed Aniki. Well two things have been bothering me. First, how come Ranma wasn't surprised when I talked when we first met"  
"That was bothering me too, I mean, he saw the pactio cards and heard you talking yet, I didn't need to explain it to him, he just accepted them. Maybe he's come in contact with magic before?" said Negi, scratching his chin.  
"We'll have to ask him another time. The second thing that has been bothering me is that ever since we got back, I've been feeling a powerful new magic that's everywhere in the school." continued Chamo.  
"Yes I noticed it too and it was strongest around the dean." added Setsuna.  
"Takamichi, have you noticed any thing strange happening around the school and dean?" asked Negi "Nothing in particular.■ said Takamichi when a voice from the back of the store.  
"Isn't there any thing else I can wear?" complained Ranma "I'm sorry, but it is the uniform so you have to wear it." explained the cashier.  
"I hate this school already." sighed Ranma as she spotted the rest of the group "Hey, what are you all talking about"  
"Umm, how funny you look in a skirt?" said Chamo.  
"I'm going to kill you, you little rat!" yelled Ranma, jumping over the counter when a broom collided with her face.  
"No fighting in my store. Okay, the total for the uniform is 4,381 yen." said the cashier, with a smile.  
"That▓s a lot of money." said Negi as he reached in his wallet and handed the money over.  
"Your change is 119 yen, have a good day" said the cashier, glad to have them leaving.  
"So, it fits alright?" asked Setsuna.  
"Shouldn't you have asked before it was paid for and yes, it fits fine. Can I change back now?" asked Ranma.  
"After we get you underwear you can. Now lets head to town." said Setsuna.  
"Man, I should have listened to the devil." sadly thought Ranma.  
"Well this is where I leave, see all of you when the school year starts." waved Takamichi as he left.  
"I hope class is better than it sounds." mumbled Ranma as she followed her teacher and classmates into town.  
-  
In Mahoura Town -  
Negi and company have come across an 'interesting' new friend.  
"Have you come to join the fight against the communist goldfish?" asked a homeless guy they met, as he drank a bottle in a paper bag "Communist...goldfish?" asked Ranma, wondering if she heard right.  
"Yes, they have been trying for years to but us in the fish bowls and force us to follow their communists ways. Recently they got weapons of mass destruction from the mimes. Will you take up arms and join me in the fight for freedom?" continued the man in drunken stupor.  
"I haven't seen them with any weapons." said Negi.  
"Didn't you hear a word I said? They're from the mimes so they're invisible. Sgt. Fluffy here saw them make the exchange." said the man pointing at his cat, which was wearing an army helmet.  
"Right, yeah well good luck that. We'll be going now." said Ranma, motioning them to leave.  
"So it's just you and me, Sgt. Fluffy. We'll attack at dawn!" yelled the homeless man before passing out.  
"Meow?" said Fluffy in response.  
"The worst part about that is that it's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen" said Ranma as they continued walking.  
"Let's just forget that ever happened." said Negi, all nodding in agreement.  
"So, how long till we get to the store and get this over with?" asked Ranma.  
"We're almost to the store now and quit being such a baby." said Setsuna "Sorry, but I just don't like the idea of wearing girls underwear." retorted Ranma just as someone yelled after her.  
"Hey Ranma, is that you"  
"Huh, what do you want?" said Ranma, turning around to face the person who had yelled her name.  
"Long time no-oh wait, your not the person I know." said Haruno "Who did you think she was, Haruno-san?" asked Negi.  
"My cousin, Ranma. They look a like." said Haruno, looking disappointed.  
"Shit, I didn't think she would be here too." thought Ranma "If she sees me back as a boy, my cover is blown"  
-  
Meanwhile at an airport in China.  
-  
"Okay, a none-stop ticket to Mahoura, Japan cost a total of...(I don't know the currency for China, so I'm going to use yen) 30,482 yen." said the ticket seller.  
"YOU NO WANT MONEY, YOU WANT HOT POCKET!!!" yelled a familiar, obsessed man.  
"I'm sorry sir, we don't accept hot pockets as currency." said the woman, calm and coolly, though you could tell she was annoyed.  
"YES YOU DO"  
"No, we don't"  
"YES YOU DO"  
"Sir, I'm telling you, we don't accept hot pockets as curr"  
"YES YOU DO"  
"No, we don't!" said the woman, starting to get pissed.  
"YES YOU DO"  
"Fine! I'll take the damn things and give you a ticket if you leave!" yelled the woman as she notice a crowd was gathering.  
"  
"Well"  
"N-No one ever accept hot pocket. I no know what to do." said H.P.G,  
shaking.  
"Just hand me the box, I'll give the ticket, and you head over to gate 12." said the woman, surprised by what was happening.  
the exchange was made and as H.P.G. walked to the gate.  
"Good thing keep extra box." said H.P.G. as he left for his next destination.  
-  
(1)Fear of cats -  
bakaboy13: Well I finally finished the forth chapter and no, Ranmagirl14 did not help me. The next chapter might take a while too. I can tell you about it though. Many things will happen and be explained in the next chapter including: how Ranma knows about magic; another story from the crazy, drunken, homeless guy; they finally get done with shopping; and many bad things will happen to Ranma. Read later on chapter 5: Smile, Tomorrow will be Worse.  
Ranamgirl14: Muahahahahahahahaha, yes I did help, don't you believe his lies, lies I say. I helped think half of this chapter before I moved and he still needs me to post it -. As first pre-reader,I will probably be posting it till he gets a non-crappy PC. Till next time,this Is Ranmagirl14 signing off. 


End file.
